


Vampires, Werewolf, and A Old Coot

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, vampire!Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is AU. Creature story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories but this one popped into my head and I couldn't work on anything else until it was started. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Vampires, Werewolf, and An Old Coot.**

**Warning: This story is Alternate Universe. It is set the summer after Harry's second year.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a hot day. The sun was at its highest point in the sky. The dour man did not want to be out. Actually, he only wanted to sleep. He was having a killer headache and he knew that it was only going to get worse as the day progressed. He was asked, albeit forcefully, to go watch the Potter boy.

Severus didn't want to let on that he wasn't feeling well. Admitting that he wasn't feeling like himself meant that he would be fussed over. For some, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, but for a private man, as Severus was, it was excruciating having his mentor and the matron fussing over him.

As he continued on to his destination, his headache grew ten fold. The sun was becoming too bright. All Severus wanted to do was curl up in his dark bedroom and not come out for a few days.

Walking down the deserted street, Severus waited until he was at Number 4 before he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Not that anyone would have noticed anyway. This day was so hot it seemed like all of the residences of Privet Drive were all comfortably in their homes. Severus walked to the back of Number 4. He saw a small shed in the back and there was a small respite. There was a cover from the sun. Severus slowly walked over to that shadowy spot. He instantly felt a little cooler. Not much, but enough to give a small sigh.

The house seemed to be like the others on the street. There was little to no disturbance to the house. Severus liked that. It meant that he probably wouldn't have to stay long. His headache seemed to doubled in pain. Not only was his head pounding, but there was a piercing pain behind his eyes. Severus knew he needed his potion. With shaky fingers, Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small phial. The once nimble fingers that could slice, dice, and ground many ingredients could not hold on to the small potion and it slipped through his fingers as he was trying to open it, breaking on impact on the ground.

Deep down, Severus knew he needed to get out of there, but from the amount of pain he was in, he just couldn't think straight. His breathing became shallow and fast, almost panting. His vision dimmed. His head pounded, and his throat ached.

_00000_0000_0000

The day had been a typical day for Harry. Once he got up in the morning; he was to make breakfast for the family and while they were eating, he was to start on his chores for the day. He knew that he would not be allowed to have food until he was finished with his morning list of duties.

Today was a small list. Vernon's boss came for dinner last night and Harry had to clean the house from top to bottom before mid-afternoon. Trying not to get on his uncle's bad side, Harry knew that this would probably happen so he got up extra early and started on the chores. He had most of the house clean before the Dursleys were even out of bed. When Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of his relatives waking up, he stopped what he was doing and started on breakfast.

Harry wasn't really trying to get on his relatives' good side by doing this. No, Harry was trying to survive another summer with no problems. He did not want what happened last year to happen again. He didn't even do it and he was still blamed.

Stupid Dobby, Harry thought, shaking his head to the memory of what the elf did that almost cost him his freedom from his relatives.

After much convincing and bargaining, Harry was able to come back to the Dursleys' house. Not that they really had a choice, but Harry wasn't going to let them know that.

Harry was able to keep Dudley's second bedroom. The downside was that his trunk was in his cupboard under the stairs locked up. The window, or what used to be the window, was now boarded up. After the younger Weasley boys came to rescue Harry from his family, Vernon never replaced the bars, or even the window for that matter.

Harry told himself that he wasn't going to cause any problems this summer. He just wanted to stay to himself and hope the summer pass soon so that he could go back home to Hogwarts.

Harry missed the school during the summer. After learning so much about himself and his parents in the past two years, he begun to wish he could stay at Hogwarts forever. To be able to walk the halls that his parents walked. To fly around the Qudditch pitch like his father used to do. To just feel accepted for being Harry not be a burden or a freak to his relatives.

With a sigh, Harry stepped out into the hot sun, so that he could begin on his outside chores. He had wanted to do these chores earlier when the sun wasn't baking outside, but when was anything fair for Harry Potter? Harry started with the easy things to do first.

Walking towards the shed, unaware that there was someone there, Harry walked in and pulled out a few items in his arms. One of the items was a old watering pail. Because he had so much in his arms, the pail slipped from his arms and fell at his feet.

"Ouch," Harry moaned as he dropped the other items and looked at the freshly made scratch on his arm from the pail. It wasn't deep, but it did sting and was bleeding profusly.

Harry walked the short distant to the water hose, turning on the water and letting it run over the cut on his forearm. The cool water felt wonderful on his skin, and he wanted to raise the hose and let the water flow over his head. Looking up at the house, he didn't see anyone around, but that didn't mean that his aunt would not show up. She always had a knack of seeing him do things that he wasn't suppose to do, and letting the water cool him down on this stifling day was one of the things that he would get in trouble for. Not wanting any trouble, Harry dismissed the pleasurable idea of cooling off and began his outside chores.

Harry walked back over to the dropped items and began picking them back up. The next thing that Harry felt wasn't the heat. An arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his side. A hand was on his head tilting it to one side. Then there was a sharp, piercing pain on his neck. The pain radiated his entire body. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. The last thing that passed through Harry's mind while something was attached to his neck was of flying. Harry looked at the clear blue sky as his vision dimmed and he was losing consciousness.

_00000_000000_00000_

Severus tried to calm himself down. It was much harder now that he didn't have his potion. He watched through squinted eyes as Potter walked over towards him. Severus knew the boy couldn't see him, but that didn't stop his already racing heartbeat to quicken a little.

Severus was struggling to keep himself unnoticed. The thirst was becoming unbearable. This side of Severus knew he needed to feed, but he was trying to hold out, thinking of anything to take his mind off the dry, parched pain in his throat.

Severus closed his eyes, trying to meditate. He tried to calm his breathing, taking deeper breaths. Then there was a noise that brought him back to reality. The smell hit him before he even registered what he was looking at. The sweet smell hit his nose. He could feel his instincts taking over. Severus could no longer resist. As fast as he could, Severus canceled the Disillusionment charm over him and grabbed the small child. No longer fighting his urges, Severus bit down on the 'sweet spot' and tasted pure heaven.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought about my chapter.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

It had been two years since Remus had been to Hogwarts. It wasn't by rejection that he stayed away so long. It was of guilt. He had not been able to forgive himself for what he did to his adoptive family. He wouldn't be at the school now, if the letter he received hadn't been insistent. Leave it to Albus to get his way, Remus thought as he walked up the walkway towards his old Alma Mater.

Walking into the castle brought back many memories to the werewolf. Good and bad memories. Seeing that not much has changed with the school, Remus headed towards Albus' office. At the end of the hallway sat the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Password," said the gargoyle.

"Is he in his office?" Remus asked.

"Finally come home," the gargoyle replied. "He has missed you."

"Yeah," Remus said, reaching out and caressing the gargoyle's head, finding the spot that he used to touch when he was younger and wanted to get to his mentor's office, not knowing what the password was.

The gargoyle stepped aside. Remus walked up the spiral stairs.

"Come in, my boy," Albus called from the other side of the door when Remus got to the top of the stairs.

Remus walked in and was quickly engulfed in a strong embrace. Shocked from the sudden contact, it took Remus a minute to return the hug.

"I'm so happy that you could come," Albus said, holding the man he'd grown to love like a son out at arms length.

"Not that I had a choice," Remus smirked.

"Now, now," Albus said, walking back to his desk. "You had a choice."

"Yeah," Remus said, sitting down across from Albus' desk. "Come or else. You are aware that I'm not a child anymore."

"You're still one of my boys," Albus dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Now, you will take the position?"

"Yes," Remus nodded. "I'll take the position. What will we do about..."

"Severus will brew your potion," Albus said, cutting him off. "And he or I will substitute when you need it."

"Does Severus really want me back here?"

"He will be fine," Albus said. "I have both my boys back under one roof. All will be fine."

"But..."

"No buts. All will be fine. You'll see. And once Severus returns, we'll have tea together. Just like old times."

"I don't think that Severus will share your sentiments. I think the last person he would want to see is me."

"Nonsense," Albus countered. "He doesn't blame you."

Remus didn't respond to that. He knew that Albus didn't know why he truly left. Severus was very adamant about his views. He blamed Remus and there was nothing that Albus could do to change the Potion Master's mind.

"He will be just as happy as I am to have you here," Albus continued. "To have both my sons here under the same roof again is such a joy."

Remus smiled at the endearment. Only Albus Dumbledore would think of a werewolf as a son. He was about to respond to Albus' statement when a small ringing sounded throughout the office.

Because of his keen hearing, Remus winced at the sound. Albus blanched at the same time.

Albus Dumbledore had always had trinkets around his office. Many who had seen Albus' collection just thought of them as little knickknacks. But in reality, there were a few that had their purposes. And at this moment one of them was going off.

"What is that?" Remus said through gritted teeth. The noise was starting to give him a headache.

"Oh, Severus," Albus muttered as he stood, walking to the fireplace. "Poppy."

"Yes, Albus," the matron said as her head came through the green flames.

"Get Severus' potion ready. He's going to need it."

Poppy nodded and her head disappeared from the flames. Albus stood up and walked over to Remus, who was clutching his head. Albus put his hand on top of Remus' head. He knew he couldn't stop the ringing until they got a hold of Severus. Albus just hoped that they could get him home in time before it got too bad.

That last thought didn't leave Albus' mind when another trinket went off. This one caused a growl from the werewolf. Albus' face fell when he saw what trinket was going off.

"Oh, no," Albus gasped. "Harry."

Albus left Remus' side and rushed to the floo.

"Come with me, Remus," Albus ordered. "We're going to need Moony for this."

Before Remus could say anything in response, Albus was throwing powder in the hearth and calling out his destination. Remus followed suit. Once they landed in Arabella's house, not even looking for the owner, Albus grabbed hold of Remus' arm and apparated away.

_00000_0000_0000_

A small voice in the back of Severus' head was telling him to stop. But his instincts were urging him to continue. The sweet red liquid was soothing his cravings. The more he drank the more his headache subsided. The more he drank the better his throat was feeling. His instincts wanted him to drink every drop of soothing liquid.

A pop brought his head up, letting go of his 'prey.'

"Sweet Merlin," Remus gasped.

"Get Harry," Albus ordered. "I'll bring Severus back."

Seeing James' son in the clutches of the vampire, Remus' eyes changed from brown to amber. Moony was coming to the forefront, but Remus was in control since it wasn't a full moon.

Wanting to get to Severus, Remus took a step forward, but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He wanted to snatch his arm away. He wanted to get to the vampire. This wasn't his brother. This wasn't the same man who was in control. This was just a vampire feeding. Taking another step forward, Remus was stopped by an unbelievably strong hold Albus had on his arm let him know that resisting was not wise.

"Get Harry," Albus said again. "Severus."

Remus was amazed how Albus could make his voice sound gentle and stern at the same time. Severus looked from Remus to Albus. A low hiss came from the vampire. Remus and Albus moved at the same time. In their rush getting towards Harry and Severus, Severus didn't even have time to react.

Remus grabbed for Harry and snatched the small child from the vampire's hands. Quickly, pulling his robe to the child's neck and pressing it, Remus pulled the child to his chest and apparated away.

At the same time Remus was grabbing Harry, Albus wrapped his arms around his son and before Severus could even let out a moan of displeasure of his 'prey' being taken away from him, they too, apparated away.

The occupants in the house never once came out to see what was going on. To them and everyone else on Privet Drive, it was a normal, quiet day.

_00000_00000_000000_

Remus apparated on the grounds in front of Hogwarts. As fast as he could, Remus ran up to the school.

"Poppy," Remus growled as he burst through the doors of the Infirmary.

Poppy, coming out of the supply cupboard, saw Remus rushing towards a bed and laying a bundle down.

"What happened?" Poppy asked, going to his side. She gasped when she saw the blood.

"Severus bit him," Remus replied.

Poppy began to work. She closed the wound on the child's neck. Accio'ing two potions from her cupboard, Dreamless Sleep and Blood Replenisher, she spelled both in the child's stomach.

"Where is Severus?" Poppy asked, turning and looking at Remus.

"Dad's got him," Remus said, sitting down on the bed next to Harry's. "I don't know where they went."

Poppy nodded at that response. She knew where Albus would have taken Severus. She was with Albus when Severus was first bitten as a child. They had to keep him away from everyone much the same way they did with Remus during the full moon.

"Stay with Harry," Poppy ordered, heading towards her office.

Remus looked up at her and was on his feet. He intersected Poppy before she made it to her office.

"You know where they are?"

"Yes," Poppy said. "But you're not going."

"Dad's with that monster," Remus growled. His eyes turning amber once again.

Poppy narrowed her eyes at the young man standing in front of her.

"Remus John Lupin-Snape-Dumbledore, what right do you have to call anyone a monster? Your father is with your brother," Poppy said in a tone that broached no argument.

"That was not my brother."

"And what makes you such a saint? Or had you forgotten what happened last time? As I recall, it was Severus, your brother, in the bed and you held away so you would not hurt another."

Remus gasped at the tone as well as the words the matron said. He seemed to deflate in front of her. Poppy knew she was being harsh, but she also knew that she needed Remus to stay with Harry.

"Stay with Harry," Poppy said. Her tone was much softer than before. "I'll be back and I'll have your father and brother with me." She cupped the side of Remus' face and then went into her office.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for such a warm reception I have receive. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Enjoy**

Albus didn't apparate them back to Hogwarts. Severus was to volatile at the moment. Albus knew that since Remus had Harry, he would go straight to Poppy. And once she was aware of what happened, she would be at the shack promptly with Severus' potion. Albus knew he would just have to wait it out.

Albus had a strong hold on his adoptive son. Severus was strong, but the vampire couldn't escape the clutches that the old man had on him. If someone looked at the older man, most people would underestimate that he was not a strong person. Some would assume that they could put something over on the elderly wizard. That could not be further from the truth. Albus had a strength that didn't seem to match his elderly body. The vampire struggled to free himself, but the Headmaster would not let go.

When Severus realized that he was not going to be released, he wailed, moaned and howled at the injustice that seemed to fall upon him. Even though the beast inside him was mostly in control, Severus was aware of who was holding him and who took away his prey. All he wanted was more of that sweet liquid that soothed his parched throat. Why was his father being so mean and keeping him from that soothing liquid? He was thirsty, and the man who promised that he would never hurt him or deny him was doing just that. His brother promised that he would always be there for him. But he took away his prey. More wailing escaped his lips as he continued to struggle in the binding grip that held him.

"Let me go," Severus growled. His voice was low and Albus could tell by the sound of it that it was thick with emotion.

Albus' response to the order was tightening his grip on his son. He moved one of his hands and cradled the back of Severus' head. Albus knew that Severus was in pain. It broke his heart to hear the despondent cries of his son. So with his hand on Severus' head, he began lowering Severus' head towards his neck. Albus knew he was taking a huge risk doing this, but he didn't know how long it would be before Poppy showed up and Severus' cries were breaking his heart.

Albus could feel his son's breath on his neck as he got closer but he could also feel the slight resistance. Albus couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. The resistance meant that there was still a little bit of Severus still there, not just the vampire.

Severus could feel himself being positioned towards his mentor's, his dad's, neck. A huge part of him wanted to clamp down and suck the body that took him away from his prey. But a small part, the human part, of him knew that he had done enough damage. The last thing he wanted to ever do was to hurt the man who was currently holding him. Albus was always there for him.

"It's alright, son," Albus soothed. "All will be fine. I have you. Everything will soon be fine."

Albus continued his soothing mantra as he coaxed his son's head closer towards his neck. Severus didn't resist. He allowed his head to be lowered. He felt Albus moving his own head to the side, exposing his neck more. Exposing that luscious sweet spot.

The sweet spot, as Severus once described it, was the spot at the base of the neck where it connected with the shoulder. This spot the blood flowed more freely. During one of the many talks that Severus had with Albus, Severus would mention that there were two 'sweet spots' on the human body; the neck and the groin.

Severus could hear the low soothing mantra, and he lowered his head until he rested his forehead on Albus' shoulder and sobbed. It seemed that the fight just left Severus.

Albus felt Severus' body sag against him. In that moment, Albus knew that Severus was really in control. He was never more proud of his son than he was at this moment. Slightly rocking back and forth, Albus kept hold of his son. His loving, soothing words never stopped.

At that very moment, Poppy apparated silently into the room. Albus, keeping a tight hold on his son, looked over his shoulder at the matron across the room. He slightly shook his head at Poppy, warning her not to come any closer. Though he had Severus calm, Albus also knew that Severus was unaware of the other presence in the room.

Poppy understood the warning and stayed were she was. Very quietly, she removed the phial from her pocket and held it out in her hand.

This was were things could go badly, quickly. In order to give Severus the potion, he was going to have to loosen he grip on the man. Several things could go wrong with this. Albus would lose his hold on the vampire. Severus would know that there was someone else in the room.

Albus knew that what happened next had to be precise and fast. Tightening his grip on Severus' head, Albus held out his other hand and silently accio'ed Severus' potion from Poppy to his hand. Once he had the potion and made sure he had a firm grip on his son's head, he began pushing Severus away so that he could give him the potion. What happened next surprised the old man. Albus was expecting Severus' vampire instincts to take over again, but that isn't what happened. Severus' hands were clinging to Albus' robes. When Albus was pushing Severus away, Severus was trying to pull Albus closer to him.

Poppy saw this exchange between the two wizards and hazarded a step closer. Could it be, she wondered. Her eyes and Albus' met as she got closer. She could hear a low keening growl coming from the Potion master.

"I'm sorry, Albus," Severus said in a low growl, letting it be known that the vampire was still there. "Don't turn me away."

The plea pierced Albus as if he was hit with a stinging hex. He quickly responded to soothe the worry in his son's mind.

"Never, my boy. I just want you to take your potion."

Severus opened his eyes and saw another potion similar to the one that he'd dropped earlier. Albus brought the phial to his son's lips and Severus drank the contents without struggle.

"That's it," Albus soothingly praised.

Once Severus finished the potion, Albus quickly brought his son back into his embrace.

"All will be better soon," Albus said, as Severus sagged against him.

Poppy walked up to them, pulling out her wand to run a diagnosis on Severus. Albus could feel Severus tightening his grip on his robes and knew what happened next would have to be tread lightly. Yes, Albus was disappointed that Severus allowed himself to get to the point he had gotten today, but he also knew that Severus would punish himself a lot harder than was needed.

Seeing that there was nothing wrong with Severus, Poppy then conjured up a warm wet flannel and held it out for Albus. Albus took it.

"Severus," Albus said. "We need to talk."

He could feel Severus take in a deep breath before stepping away. Albus reached out and wiped Severus' chin and mouth of the residual blood that lingered there. Severus, still dealing with the effects of the potion and the euphoric feeling of drinking the sweet liquid, stood numbly as Albus cleaned his face. When his eyes came across a bloody patch on Albus' robes, Severus came out of his stupor.

"What happened?" Severus said, his voice sounding as if he'd just waken up. "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me how bad it was before you left," Albus chided.

"Albus, I -" Severus said but was cut off by the man.

"No. You knew you weren't feeling well. If it was that bad, why didn't you come to us?"

"What did I do?" Severus asked again. "Who did I kill?"

"You didn't kill anyone," Poppy responded. "But he will die if you don't give him your blood."

"What? No," Severus said, shaking his head. "I will not turn anyone."

"I've stabilized him," Poppy said. "But he won't last without blood."

"Whoever it is would be better off if he died than to live like this," Severus growled.

"Severus," Albus said. "You are not a murderer. I know you will not condemn him like that."

"And this life is so much better," Severus screamed. "I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster," Albus said, walking towards him. "You are my son."

"You're just an old coot who believes there is good in everything," Severus sneered. "I don't know why you bother."

Albus smiled. He really loved his sons. He saw what everyone else overlooked. Remus and Severus had kind souls. They were just dealt a bad hand. People would just see a werewolf and a vampire, not the men they were. They could not help what they were. And if it was the last thing he did, Albus was going to prove to his sons that they were not just what the public saw them.

"Who did I attack?" Severus' voice was not as harsh as before.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Albus asked.

Severus, used to being asked questions instead of them answering his, sighed and looked at his dad.

"You ordered me to go check on Potter."

"I don't think I ordered you. I simply asked for you to check on the child," Albus said, defensively but with a bit of sarcasm. Severus' own response was his eyebrow quirking.

"So you were being forced against your will by the tyrant old coot," Albus said with amusement. Severus rolled his eyes. "Did you make it to the house?"

Albus already knew the answers. He just wanted to know when was the exact moment the vampire took charge.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "I made it to the house. I was able to get to the back and next to the shed."

"And next?" Poppy asked.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut as his brow creased as he tried to remember what happened next. He remembered the headache. He remembered reaching for his potion, but because he was shaking so badly the phial slipped his fingers.

"Severus," Albus called, bringing the Potions master out of his musing. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Headache. Thirsty. So thirsty," Severus said. His eyes started to glaze over. "Then sweetness. The smell was so delectable."

"Severus," Albus snapped and then ordered. "Occlude right now."

Severus blinked a couple of times and looked at his mentor.

"Very good," Albus praised. "Now, we are going to go to the Infirmary. You will help the child there."

"I attacked a child," Severus said, aghast. "I killed a child."

"Harry's alive," Poppy said.

"Potter," Severus looked from Poppy to Albus, hoping that they were lying. "I ... attacked ... Potter."

_0000_00000_00000_000

Remus sat on the bed next to Harry with his head in his hands. Thinking about what he saw worried him. Severus looked like a true monster. As much as Poppy berated him for saying that wasn't his brother, he wasn't. Severus may be a snarky git with a sharp tongue. But to openly attack a child, even if it was James' son... he wouldn't do that. Remus wanted to talk to his brother. He wanted to understand why he would put someone in danger like this. Forget that this is James' son, Lily's son. Severus took a big risk going onto that street and not taken care of himself.

Part of Remus wanted to ask him what was he thinking. The other part, the wolf in him, wanted to tear him limb from limb for hurting someone like this.

The sound of the door to the Infirmary opening brought Remus out of his musing. He looked up at the three people walking into the room. His eyes immediately landed on his brother and he could feel Moony coming out. Growling, Remus got up from the bed and headed for Severus.

Getting to Severus before Albus or Poppy could stop him, Remus gripped Severus' robes and shook him, violently.

"What were you thinking?" Remus growled.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed my story. I really do appreciate your support.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

"What were you thinking?" Remus growled.

Albus rushed over to his sons. Gripping Remus' shoulder with one hand and having his other across the werewolf's chest, he leaned over to his ear and spoke.

"Listen to me and listen well." Albus tone was cold as steel. "You will release my sons. You have no reason to be out anymore."

The tension in Remus' shoulders seem to slack under Albus' hands. The grip in Severus' robes also slackened.

"Let him go," Albus said, his tone much calmer that it was a moment ago.

Remus' arms fell limply at his sides. Albus turned him and embraced his son.

"You will calm down and let me deal with your brother," Albus whispered to Remus.

Remus lowered his head onto his father's shoulder and nodded.

"Go back and sit with Harry."

Remus was released and he slowly walked back over towards the bed, where Poppy was already, running another diagnosis over the child. Sitting down on the next bed, Remus looked at the small child. Poppy walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze. He looked up at her and she gave him a sad smile. Then without saying a word she got back to work.

Albus watched as Remus sat down dejectedly on the bed. He sighed and then turned to face Severus. Poppy, leaving Harry's bedside, walked over towards Albus, pulling an empty phial from her pocket. Without saying a word, she placed the phial in Severus' hand.

"Fill it up, Severus," Albus said when Poppy walked away.

Severus looked down at the empty container in his hand. A slight shake began in his head. He did not want to turn someone. He did not want the responsibility behind it. He never liked Potter. He didn't want to have anything to do with the child.

"I will not condemn him to this life," Severus said, holding out the still empty container.

"You've already condemned him, Severus," Albus said. "I'm asking you to save his life."

Severus looked over Albus' shoulder to the small child laying on the bed. Severus had always prided himself in remaining in control of himself. He may not want to have anything to do with the child, but he wasn't so heartless that he wanted to kill the boy either.

Lifting up his arm and pulling back his sleeve, Severus brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. He maneuvered his wrist so that it was over the opening of the phial and filled it with his blood. After half of phial was filled, he removed his wrist and licked the self-inflicted wound closed. Putting the phial in Albus' hands, Severus turned and walked out of the Infirmary.

Albus, watching his son retreat, cast a locator charm and an anti self-harming charm over his son before Severus made it out of the room. Severus paused in his stride, feeling the magic come over him, but did not waver from his destination.

Everyone in the room knew there were a few places that dour man would go; the Potions lab, the lake, or his chambers.

_Harry came in from outside. The sun was just too much for him today. He was so hot and thirsty. Rushing over to the sink and grabbing a glass, Harry filled the glass with tap water. He gulped thirstily. Once he finished one glass he replaced the glass back under the water. Turning the tap to full blast to fill the glass, for a second time, he gulped down the water. Nothing was quenching his thirst._

" _What do you think you are doing?" screeched Petunia._

_Harry ignored her, filling his glass for a third time. Petunia, tired of being ignored, rushed over to the boy and grabbed his arm._

" _You will answer me, boy," Petunia sneered._

_When she grabbed Harry's arm, she cause the child to drop the glass on the floor. Harry looked at the broken glass on the floor along with the small pooling of water that was once in the glass. Harry was still thirsty and seeing the water_ _that he'd just fill in the glass now spilled on the floor something snapped in the child._

_In the back of his mind, he didn't understand why he was so thirsty. He'd never experience this kind of thirst before. The dryness of his throat was so intense that it hurt. He didn't care that he was probably breaking many of his relative's rules by drinking from the faucet. He was thirsty. Snatching his arm away from his aunt's grip, Harry reached for another glass so that he could fill it with more water._

_Not allowing Harry to continue filling the water, Petunia turned off the tap and slapped the glass out of Harry's hand. Since he was still over the sink, this time the glass didn't break when it fell from his hand. A low growl escaped Harry's lips. He was getting tired of being refused water. Reaching into the sink again and not realizing how strongly he gripped the handle, he quickly swiped his arm towards his aunt, successfully slicing her cheek. Her cheek began to bleed. Pressing her hand on her assaulted cheek, she stepped away from Harry, so if he was to attack again, she would not be in striking distance._

_Harry took a deep breath through his nose. The smell was delectable. Never had he ever smelled something so heavenly. Slowly, he walked towards his aunt. Petunia, not liking the look on Harry's face, began to retreat from the kitchen. Before she could even reach the door, Harry jumped and landed next to her, knocking her down on the floor. Harry straddled her stomach and leaned down so that his face was inches from hers._

_The smell was intoxicating. Everything in Harry was saying to lick the sweet red nectar that was leaking out of his aunt's face. Giving into those feelings, Harry lowered himself so that he was getting closer and closer._

Harry began thrashing against the bed.

"Albus," Poppy said, bringing the Headmaster out of his thoughts. "I need the phial. He's breaking through the Dreamless sleep."

Remus was holding Harry down on the bed. Albus rushed over to the bed and handed Poppy the phial and then grabbed the child's ankles in help of pinning the child to the bed.

Poppy gripped Harry's neck and slightly lifted it. Putting the small container to the child's lips, she gently poured the red contents in the his mouth. Harry's automatic swallowing reflexes he began drinking the liquid.

" _Step away, fledgling," a soothing baritone voice said._

_Harry quickly sat up. He knew that voice. When he turned into the direction it came from, he didn't see anyone. A feeling of longing and dread filled the boy as he felt himself move away from his cowering aunt on the floor._

" _You will not harm her," the voice ordered. "You are not a monster."_

_Harry looked around the kitchen and could not find where the voice was coming from. He knew that voice, but it never had that same feeling that it was bringing him now. Before that voice would bring dread, now, it was almost soothing._

_0000_00000_00000

Severus, after leaving the Infirmary, went to his chambers. He had thought about going to his lab, but after everything that recently happened, he didn't trust himself with his potions. Sitting in his lounge chair, Severus thought about everything that happened. He attacked someone. He attacked a child. He attacked Potter. One word kept popping in his mind as he sat there; monster. Even with his dislike for the child, he would not condemn anyone to this life. And here he did just that.

Sighing, Severus laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. The first thing that popped in his mind was an enclosed space. Not a very large space. Looking around the small space, Severus could feel a small mattress on the floor. Moving his hands around the meager space, he could feel cobwebs, dust. His fingers brushed against something soft. Flesh. Moving his hand, he could make out that he was touching a small child's ankle. Very puzzled at why he was feeling a child's leg, he continued his search. In his movement, he felt a string brush against his hair. Keeping one hand on the small ankle, Severus raised his other towards the string and pulled. He was rewarded with a soft light luminated the small space. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that he was in a cupboard. Looking around he saw household chemicals, a broom and dustpan, and a mop.

The ankle moved, bringing Severus back to the small figure under his hand. Looking at the small child that appeared to be asleep, the child turned in his slumbering state causing his hair to move away from his forehead. The first thing that caught Severus' attention was the lightning bolt scar.

"It can't be," Severus gasped as he sat up straighter in his chair.

Severus got up and began pacing. What he saw didn't make sense. Harry Potter was a spoiled brat. Harry Potter was an arrogant brat that was just like his father. Seeing the boy sleeping in a cupboard was not right. How he was sleeping troubled the Potions Professor. Harry wasn't sleeping as if he was put in there as a punishment and he fell asleep. No, he was sleeping as if this was a normal occurrence.

Things were not adding up, thought Severus.

_0000_0000_00000

Once the phial was finished, Harry's body slacked against the bed as if all the fight left the child.

"Why don't you two go get some rest," Poppy suggested, as she straightened up. "I'll keep watch over Harry and if there are any changes I'll send for you."

Remus was about to object when he felt Albus' hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, too, Poppy," Albus said. "Come, Remus."

Albus turned and left out of the Infirmary. Remus looked down at the small child, then stood up and followed his dad out of the Infirmary. Albus was waiting for Remus to come out.

"Let's go talk," Albus said.

"Dad -"

"Not here." Albus turned and headed towards the stairs. Remus sighed and followed.

Remus knew he would get an ear full for going after Severus and he wasn't looking forward to going to Albus' chambers. Albus had never raised his hand to either Remus or Severus, thought they had both did things that warranted a good spanking, but his disappointment could be just as bad. Remus and Severus sometimes both wish that they would rather Albus would beat them than to deal with his disappointment. At least it wouldn't hurt so bad. Both of them were used to being beaten, so getting punished that way didn't seem that bad. Yes, it would hurt but that hurt wouldn't last that long, and then you learned to disassociate yourself from the beatings.

Remus, so caught up in his thoughts, didn't realize where they were going until they stopped at the portrait. Albus opened the passageway without the password. A privilege of being Headmaster and father of the owner of these chambers.

Walking in the chambers, they found Severus pacing back and forth.

"Severus," Albus called out.

Severus stopped pacing, not even shocked by the two intruders that were now in his chambers without his permission and looked at Albus.

"He's no different than us," Severus said, accusingly.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed my story. I am so happy that you all are enjoying it.**

**Please leave a review, letting me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I know it has been almost forever since I've written on this story. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up and looked around the room. At first, he didn't recognize where he was. Out of habit, he ran his hand towards his face and noticed that his glasses were still on. Gripping the frames, Harry took the glasses from his face and realized that, for the first time in his memory, he could see clearly without his glasses.

Once the glasses came off, Harry could see that he was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. The big question was why was he at Hogwarts? The last thing he remembered was getting supplies together so that he could water the garden.

Slightly turning his head, Harry felt a sharp pain in his neck. He put his hand on his neck but didn't feel anything. Not wanting to stay in the infirmary any longer than he had to be, Harry tried sitting up. At first, it took a moment for the room to stop spinning. Once he could see straight, he stood on shaky legs and quietly walked out into the hallway.

_000_0000_0000

"Please sit," Albus said, though his tone of voice made it so he wasn't asking.

Severus huffed as he sat back into the chair he previously vacated.

"You too, Remus," Albus said.

Remus walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Albus.

"Now," Albus said. "Would you two care to tell me what has gotten into you? Neither one of you is ever this careless."

"Me?" Remus said, incredulously. "What did I do? He," pointing at Severus, "bit Harry. He turned the child."

Severus, who had yet to say anything, gave a slight cringe at hearing that he turned someone.

"And you think that you are guiltless?" Albus asked, looking at Remus. His blue eyes cold as ice. "You attacked your brother."

"He's no brother of mine," Remus raged. "He turned a child."

Remus' eyes started to turn again. His breathing becoming erratic.

Again, Severus did not say anything to defend himself. He did not want to admit how much that statement hurt. As much as he and Remus fought, the last thing he wanted to do was lose him as a brother, but what could he say? He was careless. He did not only lose himself but nearly killed a child. Severus sat there taking the rebuke that Remus was giving him. What he did not understand was why Albus not joining him in the reprimand. Severus was waiting for the physical attack to happen soon. It was only a matter of time.

When the first sound of movement was heard, Severus closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain that would follow the blow that was sure to come his way. But that did not happen. Severus looked up and what he saw surprised him.

Albus had a firm grip on the back of Remus' neck, bringing his head down so that his ear was next to his mouth. Albus began whispering into the werewolf's ear.

"I have asked you to leave my son," Albus whispered, harshly. "Do not make me tell you again. You will control your temper. If I have to say something to you again, you will not like the consequences. We are a family and you will respect everyone in this family."

The stiffness Albus felt under his hand relaxed. Feeling the muscles loosen, Albus loosened his grip on his son. He allowed his son to sit back on the sofa.

There was silence between them for a moment. Albus looked over at the dour man. He could see that Severus was struggling with what happened.

"Would you like to explain the statement you said when we came in?" Albus asked Severus.

Severus looked up at Albus, slightly startled by the sudden voice in the silence.

"Who is no different than you?"

"Potter," Severus said. Though saying the child's name didn't hold the same contempt that it held before.

"What did you see?" Albus asked.

"He lived in a cupboard."

"What?" Remus asked.

"He was asleep inside a cupboard," Severus tone was exhausted. For the past two years, he saw that boy as a spoiled child that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Harry Potter could do no wrong. But that wasn't true. Not if his bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs.

"Where had he been staying?" Remus asked.

"With his aunt," Albus answered. "I thought she would have taken care of the child." Albus mused to himself. To Severus, he asked, "What was Harry doing when you got to the house?"

"Gathering supplies," Severus answered.

"When Harry is able to talk, we'll ask him," Albus said.

_000_0000_000

Harry walked aimlessly through the hallways. He had his glasses in one hand and his other hand in his pocket, trying to remember why he was at Hogwarts. As he walked, he tried to remember the last thing he was doing. He remembered the blue sky, wishing that he was flying. He remembered that it was hot, very hot. Harry looked down at his arms. He remembered carrying things out of the shed. The old watering can. It scratched his arm. He looked at his arm and didn't see any scratches anywhere, rubbing his fingers over his arm.

Turning down a random corridor, Harry begins to remember the last thing that happened when he thought about flying. He remembered being grabbed from behind.

The fear that enveloped the child came back full force as he lifted his head and saw where he was. He was now standing in front of the entrance to the Headmaster.

_000_000_

The fire turned green and Poppy's voice came through the flames.

"Albus."

"I'm here, Poppy," Albus said, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the hearth.

"Harry's gone," Poppy's frantic voice sounded throughout the room.

"A constant troublemaker," Severus growled out.

Albus turned and glared at the Potions Master and then spoke back to the flames.  
"Do not worry, Poppy. We will find him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"This is Potter we are talking about," Severus sneered.

Albus quickly stood up, facing Severus.

"Need I remind you that you are the reason Harry is here."

Severus closed his mouth, lowering his head.

"Stand up," Albus ordered. Severus looked up at Albus. "I said, stand up."

Severus sighed and stood in front of Albus.

"Go find, Harry," Albus ordered. Severus looked like he was going to refused, but Albus continued. "You are not a man that hides from your responsibilities. Go find him."

Albus stepped aside, giving Severus a straight path to the chamber door.

Severus and Remus looked at each other for a moment but did not say anything.

"Don't make me ask you again," Albus said, bringing Severus out of his thoughts.

Severus looked at the man who had been there for him since he started at Hogwarts when he was eleven. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint the man, but it seemed like that was all he was doing. Truly looking at Albus' expression, he could see the worried lines on his brow, the dullness of his blue eyes, the downward curve of his lips, and Severus knew without a doubt that he was the reason behind Albus looking that way. Sighing, Severus slowly walked towards the door. He was about to leave when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder and spinning him around into an embrace. It took him a second to realize who was actually holding him.

"I'm sorry," Severus gasped when he felt his brother's arms around him.

"Bring Harry back to me, so that I can properly meet him," Remus whispered in his brother's ear. Severus nodded against his brother's shoulder.

Just as quickly as Remus grabbed his brother did he let him go. Severus said nothing as he turned once again and walked out of his chambers.

_0000_0000_0000

It didn't take Severus long to find Harry, no, Potter, always Potter. Severus hated the fact that he was now connected to the child. When he was attacked in his third year, he swore to himself that he would never put anyone through the same hell that he went through, even though, Harry's would be totally different because Severus was bitten by an unknown vampire. Severus never knew who bit him, but he knew that Remus was the reason he was still alive. Albus had once mentioned that it was a good thing that Remus was a werewolf. For some reason, being a werewolf kept Severus from changing him.

Severus knew what Harry was going to need and he really was not looking forward to it. Climbing the stairs, Severus could feel what Harry was feeling.

_0000_00000_0000

"Well, well, well," the statue guarding Albus' office said.

Harry jumped back a little at the unexpected voice.

"Hello," Harry said, shakily.

"Yes," the gargoyle said.

"I-I didn't know y-you could talk," Harry stuttered out.

"No one ever gives me a chance to," the gargoyle chuckled.

Harry tilted his head in fascination. A small smile tugging at his lips.

"Do you talk to many people?" Harry asked. His confidence was building back up as he talked to the statue.

"Only a select few," the gargoyle confessed.

Harry giggled softly. The more he stood with the gargoyle the more comfortable he was feeling. The gargoyle had a calm feeling about it. Harry felt like he was talking to the Headmaster.

"Making a nuisance of yourself?" a silky voice at the end of the hallway asked.

Harry quickly turned around to see his hated Potions Professor walking towards him.

"Professor," Harry squeaked, backing up against the stone gargoyle.

"Don't scare the child, Severus," the gargoyle chided.

Severus rolled his eyes skyward. Ignoring the gargoyle, he put his attention on the child as he got closer.

"Why are you out of bed?" Severus asked.

Harry just stood there, his mouth gaped open.

"Did Madam Pomphrey say you could leave?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Harry lowered his head. His throat started burning. He could feel the tears starting to come to his eyes. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. This wasn't the first time that Professor Snape talked to him like this, so why was it bothering him so much now?

"Follow me," Severus ordered, turning around and walking back down the corridor.

Harry, not moving from the spot, looked up at his Professor's receding back as tears pooled his eyes.

"Go on, child," the gargoyle said, softly.

Harry looked up at the gargoyle just as a tear streamed down his cheek. Harry followed Snape down the corridor. He was already at the stairs when Harry came out of the hallway. Harry saw that Professor Snape was angry, but then again, had Harry ever seen the man when he wasn't angry. He guessed what was puzzling him now was why did he care so much that he was angry.

The walk down towards the dungeon was a quiet one. Severus, trying his best to ignore the child trailing behind him, couldn't help the tug at his heart every time he heard sniffling. But honestly, he didn't know what to say to the boy.

When they got to Severus' chambers, Severus opened the passageway, holding it open for the child.

Harry stood there looking up at the man, not moving.

"Enter," Severus said, curtly, putting his hand on the back of the child's neck and giving him a slight push into the chambers. Harry saw the Headmaster sitting in a chair next to the fireplace and another man sitting on a small sofa across from him. Harry remained at the doorway. Severus walked around him in a huff in the attempt of sitting in the other armchair in the room, but he was stopped by the glare his father was giving him. Remus wasn't looking at his dad and brother; his attention was on the boy standing at the door.

"Harry," Remus said, after a long while of no one speaking. "Come sit," patting the sofa cushion next to him.

Harry looked at the man on the sofa. He seemed friendly enough, but for some reason, he was wary of the man. There were scratches across his face.

"Come in, Harry," Remus pleaded again.

Slowly, Harry walked over to the sofa. When he walked past the Potions Master, he could almost feel coldness within his bones. He looked up and saw the look on the Headmaster's face and audibly gulped. Harry lowered himself where he stood, which was not on the sofa but on the floor next to Severus.

"Dad," Remus called out, trying to get the elder wizard's attention. "Dad, you're scaring Harry."

Albus looked from Severus towards Harry and his eyes seemed to change. They no longer had a hard edge to them. He blinked and looked at the small child sitting on the floor.

"Harry, dear boy," Albus said, soothingly. "Come here, child."

Harry looked up at the two wizards sitting down not moving from where he was, and then looked up at the man standing next to him. Severus looked down at the boy, rolled his eyes and snapped out, "Go." before sitting down on the other chair in the room.

Harry quickly got up and walked over to the Headmaster. Albus gave Severus a cool stare before calming his features and looking at the child now in front of him.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry looked back at Severus before returning his gaze towards Albus.

"I'm fine, sir," Harry answered.

"Wonderful," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Let me introduce you to Remus Lupin," slightly turning Harry so that he is standing in front of the man. "He was one of your father's best friends."

Severus sighed at that admission but did not say a word because of the cold stare he received again from Albus.

"Remus, why don't you escort Harry back to the Infirmary so that Poppy can rest easy knowing that Harry is alright? Then meet us in my office in about thirty minutes."

Severus couldn't help his squirming in the chair after hearing that.

Remus stood up, holding out his arm.

"Come, Harry."

Harry looked at everyone in the room and could see all three were in deep thought, but the Potions Professor looked uncomfortable. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently pushed the child out of the room.

When the door clicked behind them, Severus lowered his head because he knew he was in for a long discussion.

**TBC**

**A/N Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed my story.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie**


End file.
